


Having doubts…

by faery_truth



Category: Junjou Romantica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faery_truth/pseuds/faery_truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki had been avoiding Usagi-san recently. It was extremely obvious but Misaki wasn't sure what else to do. It's not easy to tell the man your in love with that your having doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having doubts…

Misaki had been avoiding Usagi-san recently. It was extremely obvious but Misaki wasn't sure what else to do. It's not easy to tell the man your in love with that your having doubts.  
Misaki was positive that Usagi-san had noticed and yet he said nothing. He didn't complain, he didn't get angry, he didn't say or do anything. Why? Why didn't he say anything? Why did he do nothing? Why hadn't he refused to let him leave, pinning his arms down and forcing him to tell him like usual? Usagi had to know that Misaki had been avoiding him as much as possible for over 2 weeks.  
Thats right. The doubts had first surfaced after talking to Takahiro just over 2 weeks ago. These had unfairly invaded his mind and been relentlessly tormenting him ever since.  
Misaki and Takahiro had somehow ended up talking about Akihiko. Takahiro was still stunned that Misaki was managing to survive living with the man. They had laughed over the horror of Usagi waking up in the morning as he would always be in a bad mood. They had gently mocked his collection of bears. They had discussed at length why on earth did Akahiko need moss balls? Takahiro was right the man was a nightmare but a perfect one Misaki had thought to himself.  
Then Takahiro had gone on to talk about all the times Usagi and himself had spent together. How kind Akihiko was, how he always took Takahiro's feelings into consideration, all the times they had gone out somewhere. How Usagi was an amazing friend and was somewhat obsessed with trying to create a normal family lifestyle.  
Seriously for somebody who knows Usagi-san so well he sure is dense, Misaki had thought. How the hell had his brother not known Usagi's true feelings?  
This was when things went downhill for Misaki. Listening to Takahiro talk about the time he had spent with Usagi and how much Usagi spoiled and cared for him had drawn out demonic feelings. He was angry, annoyed, upset, confused all at the same time. Usagi-san was and still is so kind to Takahiro and treated him with respect. He treated Takahiro like a god.   
Misaki was/is jealous. Jealous of the relationship that Takahiro and Uaagi shared. Usagi had love Takahiro with all of his being for 10 years. He had kept his feelings hidden not wanting to ruin their friendship. Then Misaki and Akihiko had met (a completely disastrous first meeting). It had been all too clear to Misaki how Akihiko had felt about his brother. His suspicions had been proved after reading a few lines of one of Akihiros BL novels.  
A few days after Takahiro had announced his plans to get married Usagi had claimed that he loved Misaki. Ever since he had been telling him over and over again. He would jump at any opportunity presented that would allow him to say it which was practically always. But did Akihiro really love Misaki?  
This was Misaki's biggest fear, his scarieat doubt and it had caused him to start avioding Usagi. After hearing how Usagi had treates Takahiro, the man he used to love and then comparing it to how Usagi treated himself the man he now loves he had found himself unable to believe that Uaagi truly loved him. If he really loved him surely he would treat him with the same consideration he does with Takahiro? Had he been fooling Misaki all this time? Usagi-san wouldn't so that to him, would he?  
Misaki had tried to banish the doubts from his mind but they refused to release him. He thought for sure that soon his heart would break. He couldn't take this much longer. It hurt too much.  
"Misaki do you hate me?"  
Usagi's voice brought him back to reality. "What? What are you asking?"  
"Do you hate me?"  
"Why would I hate you?" Misaki said removing himself from the sofa and starting off towards his bedroom. He had to escape, he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want Akihiko to prove his doubts.  
Usagi sighed angrily. "We both know you've been avoiding me now stop avoiding the question. Do you hate me?"  
"No." Misaki said looking down, he had stopped at the top of the stairs with Usagi close behind him.  
"Have I do something wrong?"  
"Yes but it doesn't matter. Lets just forget about it."  
"Misaki! What the hell?! You cant say something like that and then say lets forget it. I've been thinking about this for a while now. I can't see what i've done. Tell me Misaki."  
Misaki walked forward a couple of steps bracing himself against the wall as he let him slide down to the floor. Tears had started streaming down his face. Damnit! Why was he so weak. "Misaki?" Usagi asked in confusion behind him.  
"Why? Why? Why don't you love me?"  
Shock and horror flooded onto the older man's face. "Misaki…what are you talking about? Of course I love you."  
"Don't lie to me!" Misaki shouted. "Please. Its not true. If you loved me you would treat me difderently."  
"What?" Usagi wasn't sure what to say. He loved the man in front of him so much that it hurt. Was he a monster? Did he really treat him terribly?  
"Why don't you treat me like you do Takahiro? Why does he have to be better than me? Why do you love him? How do I earn your care, your respect?" Misaaki was met by nothing by silence and promptly decided to give up. He was about to get up when he felt Akihiki's arms around him.  
"Misaki I love Takahiro but only as a friend. He'll never be anything more than a friend. I used to love him as more than a friend and I endlessly hoped he would realise my feelings. But my feelings of love for him were stolen by a certain green-eyed idiot. Misaki you're not Takahiro. You'll never be Takahiro. You're special. Special to me. Of course I treat you differently. I treat you differently because I love you. Misaki you are the guy I love. I'm sorry for giving you doubts. Please don't leave me."  
"Usagi…" Misaki broke free of the mans grip so he could turn and face him. He clung on to Usagi and wept. He had never been so relieved or happy. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I just thought…i'm sorry. I'm sorry i've been avoiding you-" Misaki's sentence was cut off by Usagi who gently pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed deeply, for a long time. Neither of them had had any action for over 2 weeks.  
"Misaki I love you. Don't you dare ever think any differently."  
"I love you too, Usagi-san."


End file.
